


Heat

by InOmniaPeratus



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOmniaPeratus/pseuds/InOmniaPeratus
Summary: Shameless Shower Sex. NSFWI wanted to come up with a fun and innocent story but I failed big time obviously XDAlso this is my first writing ever so please tell me if I need to improve on anything! Thanks loves!
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Heat

“Mmmm.” 

I hear my beloved Kore awake from her slumber behind me. Her legs are wrapped around my waist and I can feel her naked body cling to me for warmth. 

I twist around so I can watch her open her eyes. Watching her wake up is one of my favorite ways to start my day. It never fails to remind me the first time we woke up after our first night spent together. Kore and I spent the entire night in the deep throes of passion exploring our most intimate selves together. Every time we make love it feels like our first time all over again. There’s no feeling that has matched the consummation of our insatiable love . 

“Good morning Little Flower.” I tell her as I gently kiss her forehead. 

“Ahhh.” I close my eyes as I feel her lips kissing my neck and collarbone. She then starts to giggle under her breath. 

I then grasp her by the waist and turn on my back so she is on top of me. “What do you want to do today, Kore?”

“You, my darling Aidoneus.”

“Hmm, tell me how, Little Flower?” I say with a smirk. “I insist.”

Leaning in close and whispering, “You can start by joining me in the shower, love.” She hops off of me and disappears into the master bathroom making her naked body even more known to me.

My lower body is now wide awake and wanting. 

“With pleasure!” I excitedly groan as I get up.

__________________________________________________________________________

I turn the water on full blast when I walk into the large walk-in shower. It doesn’t take long till I feel a pair of large arms surround me in a bear hug. 

“Now about that clarification, Little Flower. What more do you need? I am yours.”  
I sigh in longing anticipation. “Touch me. Overwhelm me.” I say as I feel his hands travel downward. His left hand stops at my chest and begins to gently tweak my right nipple while his right hand moves further down and begins to tease my most intimate region. Completely in his grasp and at his mercy I let out a noise that would make even the God of Love blush when Aidoneus begins to nibble on my neck. 

He begins to gently press his fingers into my folds and circle my clit as my left hand grasps behind me to grab his head and my right searches him. I find what I’m looking for when I hear a soft gasp in my ear.

Turning around in his arms, Hades then proceeds to push me onto the shower ledge and kneels in front of me. Using his hands to grasp my ass and propping my legs on his shoulders he then buries his face into me. 

“AahhhhAHHHahhh” I moan as his tongue goes in and out, tasting every part of me as I shatter. 

Whenever my Aidoneus goes down on me I feel like it’s the first time I’m ever with him. Him being so close to me as I came apart mercilessly for the first time is an everlasting memory that comes alive every time I’m with him. A memory that is full of honest, passionate love and trust.

“Please, my love, I need you to come and be in me!” I howl, voice full of longing and passion.

“Soon, Little Flower, I want to hear you just a little more.” He breathlessly says as he plunges a finger deep into me thrusting slowly and massaging my clit with his tongue. My mind and body go crazy as I feel the arousal deep within me spike exponentially. The water doing very little to extinguish the flames building within me,

“Oh GODS!” I scream as I ride out my orgasm.

Now desperate, I pull up his face to mine and press my lips to his, tasting my own self and the scent of my beloved. I beckon him into a sitting position on the shower floor and I clamber into his lap. Kissing his neck and stroking his head I begin to stroke his length with my free hand in an effort to draw out the noises I so desperately need to hear. 

“Kore!” He rasped. Full of deep longing he begins to massage my rear and position me over his length. I then settle my hips into his. Feeling him stretch and fill me we both begin to rock in tandem on the floor. 

Carnal instinct takes over and I push his large frame to the shower floor, riding him as I feel the hot water fall on my face and run down my chest. I begin to quicken my pace as I feel another orgasm begin to build.

__________________________________________________________________________

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” I ask Kore. 

She looks divine right now. With water running down her neck and spilling off her chest as she rides me. I sense her upcoming orgasm and run my hands to her hips to keep her in place . I love it when I’m inside of her as she comes apart. It’s an unparalleled feeling.

“Aidoneus, come with me!” She begs as she begins to come apart. I follow suit and we come together. Bodies and hearts now joined to start our day together.


End file.
